


Left Behind

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I recommended against sending you.”
Kudos: 26





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "_Stargate_ (1994)"

“Damn him,” muttered Sam, tossing the memo aside, then winced. “Sorry.”

Catherine smirked. “Oh, I’ve heard worse than that.”

“No, not that,” Sam replied. “It’s just… I’ve been working on this for _months_. I have the scientific experience, the _combat_ experience, but this colonel gets to go through the stargate.”

“And an archaeologist.”

Sam scowled. “Damn him, too.”

“No, Sam,” said Catherine, softly. “It was me. I recommended against sending you.”

“What?” she breathed.

“The military… this is a one-way trip, for them, and this program can’t afford to lose you.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“Maybe not,” Catherine agreed.

THE END


End file.
